Felines
by silkendreammaid
Summary: Edward and cats, he always ends up as one. RoyEd. Epilogue: And Then There Was A Tail. Complete.
1. “Ears and a Tail, Mustang”

**Felines**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**First Whisker: "Ears and a Tail, Mustang."**

Ed sighed, rolling over on the bed towards Roy. The older man ran an idle hand down his side and Ed arched against him.

"They all do it," Ed groused lightly.

"Hmm." Roy replied.

"I don't think it's very fair." Ed continued as Roy patted his shoulder absently.

"Uh huh."

"You're not really listening are you?" Ed looked at him and saw Roy was completely lost in his book. Ed's eyes narrowed and he frowned slightly. Ever since he had woken up with flickering ears and a twitching tail, he had been feeling disgruntled. Why did everyone have to do that to him? As soon as he got them gone, someone else wrote them back onto him.

"Until you get ears and a tail too, no more sex." Ed said flatly.

He didn't think he'd seen Roy move so fast in all his life as he dropped his book and turned to stare at the blond.

_"What?" _The dark eyes blinked in disbelief.

"Ears and a tail, Mustang."

"How am I going to get them?"

"I don't know, bastard. Get someone to write them on for you, until then I'll take the spare room."

"I like your ears and tail, Ed." Roy said in a coaxing voice and Ed wavered slightly, his ears twitching, as he began to get off the bed. "You know I really do like them." Roy dropped his voice lower.

Ed paused and then gave himself a shake. He turned with a smug expression on his face.

"I know." He smirked as he padded to the door. "Better hurry it up then, hey bastard?" He said, and left the room leaving a dismayed Roy Mustang staring after him.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, it is random and short and nothing but absolute fluff and only a few chapters long.

I did this for a friend of mine, and because there seem to be a few Cat Ed's around at the moment… miaow Spirix.

silken :)


	2. “Ears, I said ears…”

**Felines**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Second Whisker: "Ears, I said ears…"**

It took Roy Mustang two days to find someone willing to write him ears and a tail. Ed stayed in the spare room and kept his ears pricked, listening to the frantic calls his lover made.

"What do you mean, you have to study?"

"_Grounded?_ For a month? What the hell did you do?"

"Ears, I said _ears_, not arse… a typo?... well, how was I to know that?"

"_You moved to another fandom?"_

Ed smirked as each call made Roy's voice go higher. He was rather impressed at Roy's willingness to go through all this for him. Edward sighed as he lay on the spare bed. He really did love Roy, and it was lonely here. He hoped it wouldn't take too much longer.

* * *

Roy stood, his back to the mirror, looking over his shoulder and admired his tail. Long, black and sleek. Everything he could have asked for. Better than he had imagined. He moved and watched as it swished slowly and wove in a pattern behind him. How strange it felt. He could feel its weight and the continual twitchings were making his nerves a bit jumpy. But it was a thing of beauty. Which made up for the ears.

They were black and they were almost as sleek as his tail, except that one was slightly lopsided and the other was missing a corner. They flickered and his hearing was vastly improved. It was just their appearance which jarred with his vanity. Edward always had such lovely soft perfect ears and a wonderfully golden fluffy tail. But the writer had had a deadline to meet and he had not wanted to wait another day, so he had accepted what she had offered.

He hadn't realised just how different these little changes made him look and feel.

He took a deep breath as he twitched nervously. Edward had better appreciate this.

* * *

Author's Note: More fluffy randomness...lol

Thank you for all the reviews and comments…and the blame for JChys's 'Cat Ears'...lol

silken :)


	3. “I like the ears…”

**Felines**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Third Whisker: "I like the ears…"**

Edward was buried under the covers on the spare bed sleeping soundly when Roy entered the room. He smirked slightly and slipped off his jacket before working his way into the blankets Ed liked to surround himself with. He wondered why the blond did that, it made getting to his actual body somewhat frustrating at times. Especially when he didn't want to delay getting his hands onto said body.

He managed to get close and wrapped his arms around Ed, sliding his hands under Ed's shirt and up his chest. Ed twitched and Roy nuzzled gently at Ed's jaw. Ed shifted, his head falling back and a golden eye slowly opened to hazily look at the dark-haired man. A slow smile, still sleep driven, appeared and he pulled his left hand free so he could run his fingers over the lopsided ear he could see.

Roy discovered how sensitive cat ears were as Ed lightly caressed it and found himself pressing against the younger man, his head dipping slightly so Ed could reach both ears. Ed laughed softly. Finally, after all this time Roy would know what it felt like.

"I like the ears, Roy." He said as his hand moved from one to the other.

"The tail's better." Roy replied distractedly and began to quiver as Ed kept stroking his ears. No wonder Ed always melted, he thought, if this is what it feels like every time. Every touch was resonating deep inside him. If he kept that up, Roy was convinced he'd start purring at any moment. Ed rolled over to face him, Roy's hands sliding around him as he arched himself against the taller man, smiling as his fingers worked across the sleek ears and Roy almost _wriggled_.

Ed grinned as he began to kiss around Roy's throat and then felt Roy pulling a hand free and sliding it into his loose hair. Roy paused and he pulled back slightly.

"Where are your ears?"

* * *

Author's Note: It's strangely addictive, this fluff….

silken :)


	4. “… why are you upset?”

**Felines**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Fourth Whisker: "… why are you upset?" **

Roy kept sliding his hands through the golden hair. No ears, no furry ears. No golden soft furry ears. Just the usual normal human flesh ears. He didn't have anything against Ed's normal ears, it was just that the cat ones were always more interesting.

"They've been written off, Roy," Ed said calmly. "Give it a few days and they'll be back again, you know that."

"That's not the point," Roy said frowning. "We're supposed to have ears and tails at the same time."

"Since when?"

"Since I said so," Roy said firmly. "Can we get them written back on today?"

Edward frowned. He pushed himself away and out of Roy's grasp to see his lover's face better. "What is the problem here, Roy? The ears always come back."

"I go through two days of abstinence and run up a phone bill that is not going to be a pretty sight. I talk to who knows how many authors,_begging_ them, Edward. Can you imagine that? Me, begging? Just to please you. And you wonder why I'm a little upset with the situation?" Roy sat up and looked at the blond. His ears were flickering madly and he could feel his lower back muscles twitching as his tail moved restlessly.

"It's not like I planned for this to happen." Edward replied as he propped his head on his elbow and looked at Roy.

"I'm not saying you did."

"Then why are you upset?" Edward was confused. Roy knew how it worked. The ears and tail appeared and after a few days they'd disappear until someone wrote them back, usually within the week. It was annoying, but he was resigned to it. He moved, kneeling on the bed in front of Roy and reached his hand up to the lopsided ear. "I like them on you. You like them when I have them."

Roy moved his head away from Ed's hand. Hurt flashed across the expressive gold eyes.

"So, it's okay for me to have them, but not you. Because it makes you different." Edward said in an unnaturally calm voice.

"Ed, that's not…"

"No, I understand, Roy. You only really like me because of the ears and tail. When _I'm _the different one." Edward got off the bed and left the room.

* * *

Author's Note: The bunny grew teeth…

silken :)


	5. “Look at my ears ”

**Felines**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Fifth Whisker: "Look at my ears…"**

Roy's tail was swishing from side to side and his ears were flat against his head as he stood outside their sealed bedroom door.

"Get your ass out here!"

"No!" Edward's voice was muffled but he could hear it clearly with his new ears.

"Open the damned door, Edward!"

There was a low muttered diatribe and Roy could pick out several words. "...fucking bastard of a Mustang, selfish asshole, stupid arrogant damned moron..." reached his ears. Roy took a deep breath. His gloves were in there so he brought out the chalk.

He walked through the resultant, and strangely satisfying, destruction and went straight to the bed. He pulled the covers back with a quick hard yank and dragged Edward up by his long hair. He glared at the reluctant and almost hostile eyes.

"You are going to fix that as soon as I've had my say." He said in a firm voice. "Look at my ears, Edward. Look at them. These are not perfect ears. I am Roy Mustang, I'm supposed to always be perfect. You get changed every other week, but I don't. No, they don't like it when I'm seen as anything less than perfect on the outside. Have you thought about that? I don't care if you have ears or not, but I do care that I can't be as real as you are without having it thrown back at me." He paused and swallowed hard before he continued. "You're not the only one who gets insecure and self-conscious. Who has doubts. I thought you understood that."

He let go of Ed's hair and Ed stayed there, kneeling on the bed and looking at him, his eyes flicking up to the ears and back. He met the dark stare and he could see what Roy couldn't say. What he should have seen earlier. His eyes dropped and the silence lengthened. Roy sighed and turned away.

"Don't forget the door." He said distantly as he walked away.

He got to the doorway before a low voice stopped him.

"The tail's really sexy."

* * *

Author's Note: Nearing an end, and it has been so much fun to play with them like this…thank you for enjoying this with me.

silken :)


	6. “Bring it on, pussy cat”

**Felines**

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Sixth Whisker: "Bring it on, pussy cat."**

Roy turned to see Ed kneeling on the bed, the apology in his voice, evident on his face.

"I don't really think you only like me when I have the ears and tail." Ed spoke slowly and he fidgeted slightly. Roy knew that if the ears had been there, they would have been flickering madly. "I don't really care if you have the ears and tail or not." Ed fidgeted again and his face was beginning to turn pink. "I just didn't want to be the only one." His voice dropped and trailed off.

Roy watched and hid the smile he could feel his face wanting to make. Edward hated speaking about things like this. They both did. Neither man really wanted to say the words, they were much more comfortable with actions. But sometimes you just had to talk.

Perhaps if they had talked more, they wouldn't be in the middle of this mess. Their usual method of verbal communication, consisting of shouting, convoluted insults and a great many incoherent half sentences, was obviously not going to work here.

The catch with talking was that, once one started doing it, the other was obligated to respond. And it was now Roy's turn. He looked at Edward.

"You're not the only one, Ed. It's just different for both of us. You get the ears, I get the perfection."

"You arrogant shit." Ed said and crossed his arms. "Do this talking-crap properly and get it out of the way…" his voice lowered "…so I can play with your tail." Roy's ears flickered and his tail twitched.

It wasn't the words, although they didn't hurt, it was the tone. That low smooth noise shivered straight through him. He had never reacted to the sound of Ed's voice with a shiver before, not from halfway across the room. Now he knew why Ed always stopped when he used that voice. It went with the ears and tail, that heightened sensitivity.

"Do we have to talk?" he asked as his tail twitched again. "All it would be would be us admitting we still love each other, even if I'm arrogant and you're insecure." They stared at each other for a long moment. It was true, they always ended up at that point.

"We could do that later. Besides, you only like talking for the make-up sex afterwards. We could skip straight to it this time." Ed kept his voice low. He knew exactly how it was affecting Roy. He slipped off the bed and walked over to the taller man. Golden eyes gleamed up at him as his hands slid around and searching fingers found the sensitive spot in his lower back just above his tail.

"Edward…" Roy arched and growled at the younger man.

"I'll let you make …short jokes until they go." He offered as one hand slid upwards, reaching for the ears, knowing full well the ears and tail never lasted long.

A dark eyebrow rose and a dark head lowered to the reaching hand. Warm breath ghosted at the blond's neck. "Do you think you can handle this… shrimp?"

Ed growled but nodded as he felt the heat from Roy increase and he pressed against him. "You have no idea. Bring it on, pussy cat." Ed's low growl went up his spine and Roy began walking him backwards until they both fell on the bed.

"Cats eat shrimp," and Roy discovered that shrimps could bite too.

* * *

Author's Note: And so it ends… I'm not the best reviewer in the world and I started this in the reviews for a friend of mine. Mail by Spirix, which has now reached its' last chapter, and so this is the last chapter of Felines. Although she tells me there is an epilogue coming, so I shall have to do an epilogue as well…grins

It has been a lot of fun playing with Ed and Roy this way… thank you so much for enjoying it with me…

silken :)


	7. And Then There Was A Tail

**Felines**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**And Then There was a Tail**

_Two Days Ago:_

It was a normal Friday afternoon as she sat there typing hurriedly. Soft curses rose occasionally as her fingers kept tripping over the words, her mind too far ahead for her fingers to catch up. Misspelt words and strange gaps had to be fixed and she felt time was just slipping away from her. Deadlines had to be the most horrible things.

The phone rang and she sighed. It was probably another nuisance call, another telemarketer or pointless survey. She really did not want to answer it. Her breath puffed out as she picked up the phone.

"Hello." She said in abrupt tone, hoping to dissuade whoever was on the other end.

"_Hello. You are the author?"_ A deep voice rumbled in her ear and she blinked.

"I am _an_ author. I'm not sure I'm _the_ author."

"_It doesn't matter,"_ the voice said. _"As long as you're an author."_

She blinked at the arrogant edges in the smooth voice. "Is there a point to this? I really am busy right now."

"_I need ears and a tail."_

There was a silence. She could not have heard him right. Ears and a tail? Who in their right mind wanted them?

"_Hello? Did you hear me? I said ears and a tail."_ The voice impatiently broke through her amazement.

"Yeah, I heard you. Are you having me on here or what? That's just one sick joke to play." She had a deadline to meet, she didn't have time for this sort of shit.

"_This is not a joke. I need you to write me ears and a tail."_

"Why would you even want them?"

There was a small pause. _"It's for a friend of mine."_

The author's eyebrows rose. Had that been a touch of embarrassment in that deep voice? Maybe this wasn't a joke after all. "You want ears and a tail for your friend?"

"_No, for me. My friend already has some, this is for me."_ The voice tried to speak calmly but an author knows when someone is feeling self-conscious.

"I really can't spare the time right now. I have a deadline to meet. Tomorrow's not a problem though."

"_Tomorrow's no good, it has to be now."_ The deep voice sounded impatient.

"Then try someone else, I can't help you."

"_Look it wouldn't take too long."_

"I'd have to start a whole new document and plot line. I just don't have the time."

"_Find the damned time! This is an emergency." _The voice growled and the author blinked.

"Ears and a tail are not emergency items." She replied in a slightly stunned voice. Damn the man was serious about this whole ears and tail thing.

"_They are now. Just do it, or I'll flame you from here." _ The author frowned. The guy was threatening her? With fire through a phone line? There had to be something seriously demented about this guy and he was wasting her precious time.

"Listen moron, I've already told you, I am busy, I have a deadline and I don't have time for this shit!" The author snapped back. "Get someone else to do it!"

"_Look, wait, don't hang up. Okay, I got a bit carried away. I'm…I'm sorry."_ The author heard a deep breath being taken. _"But if I don't get them today I'm going to have to spend another night without… without Ed. I really need them now."_

"Ed? Your friend?" The author sighed and leant her elbows on her desk, one hand holding the phone to her ear, the other covered half her face. She was wasting time with this, she should just hang up. But he sounded so sincere and she had always been a sucker for sincerity.

"_Please?"_

"It means so much to you?" The author questioned almost absently, as she tried to understand why she was thinking of helping him when she had a deadline staring at her.

"_It…_he_ means everything to me."_ God, she hated the sound of sincere honest deep voices. You just couldn't refuse them.

She looked at the clock. "I can spare five minutes, I really am sorry, but I just can't give you anything more than that."

"_As long as I get them, that's fine."_ She could hear the relief and the smile.

"Okay…I need to know your name and some basic details. Hair colour, height, that sort of thing, unless you want to go completely different?" She began opening a new page, one eye on the clock. "I hope he's worth all of this."

"_He is."_ There was no uncertainty in the voice. _"Thank you. My name is Roy…Roy Mustang…"_

* * *

Roy Mustang had a very pleased smirk on his face as he entered his office on Monday morning. His initial insecurity had vanished as people had stopped and stared and his ego had been immensely gratified by the obvious admiring looks. Eyes went wide and jaws dropped as he sauntered into the office.

"Ch…Chief, you… you have…" Havoc stuttered as he stared at the ears. Ears that twitched and flickered in the dark hair.

"And a tail?" Fuery's voice nearly squeaked it went so high. They all looked and saw the tip of the sleek black tail moving at the edge of the butt skirt. Roy's smirk got wider and he kept walking into the inner office and his waiting desk.

"Did you see that?" Havoc fell back in his chair, his eyes still wide.

'What the hell happened? I thought only Ed…?" Breda shook his head and they both stared at each other.

"I'm sure the Colonel has a good reason for it." Hawkeye said with a wry smile and they all looked at her.

"A _good_ reason?" The office burst out laughing.

Pounding footsteps had them all looking to the door and Edward appeared in his usual haphazard manner. The crew looked at him and noted the golden ears and tail. This was normal.

"About time you appeared, shorty." The Colonel's voice drawled and Ed stared at the man who had appeared in the doorway. The others waited but the expected tirade from Ed didn't happen. The blond was frowning and his hands were fisted but the insults and curses they were positive he was mentally spewing never made it past his tightly clenched jaw.

"_You_ are a bastard." Edward said in a tight voice.

Roy smirked and his tail flicked from under his uniform. "Your idea."

"_Shut up_." Ed hissed. He didn't need to be reminded. Two whole days. The bastard had had the ears and tail for two whole days and he was taking full advantage of being able to make all the short comments he could. The ears and tail had to go soon, they just had to.

"If your little legs can manage it, you can take these files to the Library." The smirk was wider as Roy held up a couple of folders. His ears twitched as he caught the muttered 'fuck you bastard' as Ed came closer. "If you're really good, we can do that later, _shrimp_." He lowered his voice slightly, almost purring and saw the shiver that went through the blond.

Ed snatched the files from him and left the office, his face going red and Roy laughed softly. Black eyes met the interested gaze of the others and he merely smirked before turning back into his office.

Roy leant back in his chair, smiling as he picked up the phone and dialled.

"It's Roy Mustang, you remember me?"

"_Oh yes, the ears and the tail guy. You want them written off now?"_

"Oh no, I'd like it if you could keep them written on for another week."

* * *

Author's Note: So this is the epilogue as Spirix did do a final chapter for Mail. And this is where it definitely ends for these two. Thank you so much for coming along with me for this little ride… smiles

Just a small background on this one : Mary wanted to know how Roy ended up persuading (begging) for his attachments in Whisker Two and I wrote this for her a while ago, although the last bit I added a few weeks ago when the demon (Spirix) said she was going to do a last chapter to Mail… which was good because my writing time has been curtailed greatly this last week due to some major family stuff and it would have been another couple of weeks before I had any time to do this…

Thank you again to everyone who followed this and commented. It's been a lot of fun and I just hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.

silken :)


End file.
